A Bloody Kiss
by XxKiykixX
Summary: Artemis loves a Nord but she can't find the courage to admit it or even be more than friends with him due to her being a Khajiit...but that all will change while she revisits some old memories and a person involved with them. Contains violence, foul language, and sexual content. It's rated M for a reason. M-Nord and F-Khajiit
1. Silent Screams of the Night

***Sorry for taking so long to submit another story, I've just had some writer's block. XP Anyways hope you enjoy, please review!***

"Damn dragons terrorizing Riften like it's their private playground. If I was the Dragon Born these beasts would all be dead and gone!" Some random Riften guard ranted after the third dragon to attack today was defeated.

_Great, another dumb ass who thinks dragon killing is simple. _Artemis sighed as she threw a dagger that whizzed past this guard, pinning a Lunar Moth to a tree by its wing. She casually walked passed the gaping man to retrieve her prize and dagger. Remembering her victim that should've died here and didn't, Artemis cursed under her breath and mounted her horse heading for Riverwood.

On the ride there she ran into a wolf or two, like usual and stupid thug that believed he could easily kill a lone Khajiit by himself. It was a lonely ride since she left Lydia at home in Whiterun and her usual partner, Aela, was off killing some Silver Hand. She didn't much mind the silence though, it let her plan every exact detail of how she was going to kill this new prey. As always it was an evil plan, but this time involving some more personal touches. It was planned to be a slow and painful death.

Artemis reached the town around midnight after hiding her horse and visiting Faendal. She needed to change and this was the only person who she knew would still be awake at this hour. They were friends, if that, but trust was an understanding both had for each other. They also shared another thing for tonight's contract, Sven. She had trusted him once but he tried killing her to steal her precious items and that broke any connection to friendship either had had, if there was any there in the first place. The Khajiit had practically begged Astrid for this contract. She smiled down at this sheet of paper that always signaled death for some sorry soul.

She had changed into some 'night' clothes and left Faendal's, heading for Sven's. Thankfully his mother wasn't home tonight, she'd betted she was out with some lover. It took Artemis a short time to pick the lock and sneak into the house, only to find him passed out with a bottle of Mead in his hand. _So he's been drinking? All the better for me._ As she planned, the Khajiit started acting like some drunken whore begging to be fucked. The next second she found herself against a wall with a dagger to her throat. Pretending to be shocked, Artemis began stroking her attackers chest, slowly making her way down to the strings of his pants. Seeing that Sven liked this, his dagger dropping to the floor, she threw him across the room.

"W-what's going on?" Sven muttered in disbelief. He then realized who she was, and why she was here, and began to panic. "Oh, fuck me. Please I didn't do anything. She didn't tell me her father was some important guy. Actually she didn't say anything due to the drugs in her drink…"

"Ha, and you actually think I'll believe that shit? I have no reason to trust you since what you did. And it's not anything personal, just business. You understand that right? Maybe next time you'll think about who you rape next time." She purred, digging knives into each of his palms. Before he could yell in pain she gagged him with her tail. "We shall have none of that. Humph, well isn't this just peachy. Now I'm going to have to burn my tail to rid it of your disgusting slobber. But that will have to wait. Now where to start?"

Sven bit down on her tail, resulting in the knives being wiggled back and forth. He discontinued the biting and pleaded to her to stop. He then tried to knee her off and Artemis rewarded him by kneeing him in the crotch. _This poor, pathetic man, _Artemis though to herself, _maybe I should just finish hi off. He is quite boring and a waste of time anyways._

"You're lucky, you pathetic bastard. Due to how unamussing you are, I've decided to stop playing and just kill you. Buh-bye." And with that Artemis drove a dagger into Sven's chest. She then just sat there and patiently watched her prey pointlessly struggle for the air that wouldn't come and was replaced with blood. Each breath that gurgled through his throat became more hushed by the minute, until it was finally silent.

It was early dawn when Artemis left his house. As usual she took everything valuable or useful to her. _Guess mother dear is going to have to find a way to get these things replaced._ _Hmm, what a beautiful morning, quiet and cold. Maybe a little too quiet. _The Khajiit thought this was very unusual, until she saw Astrid standing at the front gates. _Oh great, _was the only thought to cross her mind.

"Well, well, it seems to be quite…depressing here. Did you decide to murder all of Riverwood instead of just your target? Ha, no matter, you and I need to have a little chat."

She tilted her head in curiosity, "About?"

"Well let's just say we have your little 'friend' captive. At least it's believed he is, because he mentioned your name a few times. Also, some courier was carrying a letter from him…and it was addressed to you." Astrid smirked as she tossed the opened envelope. _She read my letter, how wonderful. _Since she didn't want her reaction to it to be seen, Artemis placed it in her satchel on her horse. _Who the hell is she talking about?_

The two began their journey back to the Black Brotherhood Sanctuary when she overheard Astrid mumble. "Oh Sithis did that man reek of dogs and fresh blood…"

_…What?!_

_***Author's note: I hope i didn't leave that big of a cliff hanger...Just kidding, but i promise to publish chapter 2 soon. Thanks for reading and maybe you can already guess whom this mystery man is ;)***_


	2. Please Listen

"You fucking killing bastards better let me go, before I decide to let my 'instincts' take over!" Some deep, rough husky voiced man yelled out from what seemed like Artemis's private sleeping chamber.

"Oh you poor thing, I'm so sorry they did this to you! These horrible people just take life like it's their right to do so. I'm sorry, I wish I could help you but they'd beat or even kill me!" Yet again Babette was using her childish looks to fool people. But this time it apparently didn't work, because there was a slap followed by hissing. "You mutt! How dare you slap me?! I'll rip your little throat out and send you to the endless void and Sithis for judgment. I doubt he'll have any mercy on your fucking soul!"

Before Babette had the chance to go through with her threat, Artemis rushed into the room and grabbed her from behind. The vampire struggled and screamed in an attempt to escape from her capture's arms.

"Stop it! It's just me and I'd prefer to deal with this…prisoner. Astrid told me to do so, plus I fear you'll ruin my room." The Khajiit whispered in a low hiss. When Babette finally nodded, Artemis released her and watched the irritated vampire stomp out and slam the door.

_Sigh, sometimes she can be such a pain. _Artemis removed herself from the room, grabbing shorts and a cut off shirt to change in to. She hesitated when she returned to her room where her supposed friend is. _Who is he and why would he come to a place like this anyways?_ The Khajiit sighed again and finally entered the room.

She could barely make out his very big figure. The room was only illuminated my a few dying candles. Astrid was right though, who ever this was smelt like wet dog but…for some reason Artemis found this comforting and pleasurable. Now she really wanted to know who in the hell he was, so she lit a few more candles and the fireplace. She knew he had been watching her every movement since entering the room and this somehow didn't bother her. Turning around she could finally see the man in question.

Artemis couldn't believe who was tied up in his tattered pants before her. He must have decided to rest because he was lying on her bed, his dark, long hair covering his untrimmed face. Letting her eyes wonder she unconsciously licked her lips and flick her tail when she landed on his hairy, built chest. The chest she had healed, scars being the evidence left from those nights ever happening, but thinking back to them-the steamy, hot thoughts and wishes she had everyone of one of those nights. The Khajiit shook her head, and then spotted a new wound across his hip. Artemis rushed over to the injured man.

"What the fuck happened to you?! Sure it isn't deep but if you don't take care of it who knows what'll happen." She wrapped this wound, planning on fixing it later. "Wake up! Please wake up this wound…who gave it to you...Farkas?"

"Hush…" Farkas placed his finger on her lips, causing Artemis to take in a sharp breath. "I decided to kill a troll. Ha, not the smartest idea, eh? But my real question is…" Artemis shocked Farkas by pulling him into a tight hug. He feared that she was crying until her bubbly laugh broke the tension mustering its way into the room.

"So, you tried to take a troll on all by yourself? Hahaha, didn't go too well for you did it? I bet you ran away with your tail between your legs." They both laughed, this cruel humor was always tossed around at each other. "Now tell me…why the fuck are you here?!"

"Well…uhm…I don't want to talk about it…" Farkas mumbled, turning his head away.

"No, don't give me that crap. Why are you here?"

"I followed your scent here, okay?"

"W-what?"

"I wa…needed to speak with you, but I see that you're busy so I'll just leave here." Farkas bit his ropes off and got up to exit the room.

"Wait! Hey, get your hand out of there!" He had taken the note he wrote out of her pocket and threw it into the fire. "Uhm…what was that for, didn't you write that for me to read?"

"There's no point, I'll just tell you what it said." He grabbed Artemis and pinned her to the wall. "Just stay quiet and listen, okay?" Farkas whispered, his husky voice surrounding her, making her obey his command. "Good. Now how to start…hmm. Well I've been…lonely lately with you always hanging out with these killers. Don't worry," he smirked, "I won't judge you. But it is a little depressing having you gone all the time." Farkas lightly kissed her cheek.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Artemis didn't understand what was happening and shoved him away. "J-just…"

He pulled her pack into a tight hug, stroking her hair carefully. "Please don't leave. I'm sorry for scaring you I just don't know how…"

"…How to what?"

"I've never really been able to describe my feelings, but the ones I have for you are indescribable. I'm not sure but whenever you're not at Jorrvaskr I feel alone. Then knowing you're out fulfilling any quest or the fact that you associate yourself with these people…well it scares me to think about what could happen to you. Yes you're my sister, but lately I've been thinking about you as more…"

"Wait, I don't understand this at all. What are you talking about?"

"What I'm trying to say is…Artemis…I just don't want your company, I need it. I need you. I…"

"You what?! Oh I see, you're drunk and just need someone to 'hold' you. Ha, sorry but I doubt you want me to do such a thing" The Khajiit interrupted him, laughing. Inside, though, she knew exactly what he was going to say but didn't know if she was ready for this. Yes, she very much enjoyed this man, but she's never had these feelings for anyone. And it was considered disgusting by many for a Nord to be with anyone other than their own race and elves. Khajiits were the last thing a Nord would be caught dead with.

"You're such a fool." He laughed, though a frown framed his face and the hint of tears about to spill over. Farkas reached out to stroke her face, leaning in slightly. Artemis couldn't contain her panic. _What's going on? I n-need to get out of her…now!_ Artemis rushed out of the room, no particular destination planned, she just need to leave.

_***Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter a few new 'friends' will come into play along with truths that have been hiding in the shadows.***_


	3. Secrets and Scares

The moon followed silently after the confused Khajiit. She had been running for what seemed like all night, even though it was still hours before dawn when she reached Whiterun. Artemis decided to run instead of taking her horse, because they left prints that she wouldn't and running helped clear her mind. She had stopped by the Honeybrew where she had first fought a giant with the Companions. The Khajiit decided against going in and headed for the town in instead. The prices there were better anyways.

Nothing eventful happened there other than the usual drunken fight between Mikeal and whoever felt like shutting him up, he'd brag for hours if someone didn't. Oddly enough, Artemis was the one to undertake this task tonight. She may have had one drink too many but like she gave a fuck, the days events called for some drinking. At the inn she must've played some gambling game that involved stripping, because she realized, half way up Jorrvaskr's steps, that only her underwear remained. She gave up her failed attempt to hide her red thong and matching bra.

"Thank the gods you're alright!" Aela yelled as she practically jumped out of her chair, rushing over to hug her half naked Shield-Sister. "I was worried when Farkas returned, wearing a defeated look, without you. Will you tell me what the hell happe…?"

"It was just a misunderstanding. Nothing to worry about." Artemis cut her off, and then stumbled down the steps to her living chambers.

Aela sighed and followed her drunk Khajiit. "You really shouldn't drink alone. I mean look at you! You're missing your clothed. Did you at least leave your valuables at home with Lydia?"

"Hahaha, of course I did, I'm not that stupid. Remember I'm a Khajiit, the master of all thieves! No one could ever steal from me!" Artemis winked as she nudged Aela into the wall, running down the hall like and idiot. While she was looking back to see if her friend was fine, Artemis ran into Farkas.

"Uhm, excuse me?" He muffled. They both had fallen with Artemis on top, straddling him with her boobs hiding his face.

"Oh, well hello the…uhm. I'm really sorry I didn't even see you." She scrambled off him. "I, ah, I'll just be…army crawling drunk to my room!" And she did just that wearing an evil smirk the few feet to the door, slamming it with her foot.

"Jeez, what's gotten to her? Didn't you see her face when she realized she was on you, blush covered her entire face. I wonder why she…Oh, I see now. Don't worry, your little 'secret' is safe with me, you love birds." Artemis listened in on their conversation and could just imagine Aela winking up at Farkas. _Did I really blush that much?!_

"W-what?! No we haven't done such things in that nature. Actually…can we talk about this in my room?" Both their footsteps disappeared into his room._ Curiosity may have killed the cat, but I really want to know what's so secret that they need to go into his room to speak._

The Khajiit snuck the short distance to his room, blowing out the candles as she went. Once she reached his room, Artemis kneeled just far enough away so her shadow couldn't be seen from within.

"Fine we're here, but why'd we need to come here to speak?" Aela asked, impatience coating her words as she sat on his bed.

"Well, I'm not quite sure where to start…"

"Why not the beginning, it could help?"

"Uhm, well, I guess it all started when we returned from Ysgramor's shrine." Artemis could hear his bear feet thump while he paced his room, reliving that stormy night. "Yes she became our leader that night, but something in me just exploded when she raised Wuuthrad above her like a champion. I just couldn't part my eyes from her. I watched her like stalking a prey, but a different hunger filled me. One that I've never known, one that caused the wolf in me to howl for her. Urges of wanting her touching me, breathing in sync with her, and claiming her as mine, never allowing another man to touch her, ran through me. Even now I long for her, hungrier than ever. I've followed her while she was out completing her contacts or quests. I can't bear the thought of her being hurt, never. I'm filled with rage whenever I smell another man's scent lingering on her. It takes all I have not to hurt his sorry ass down and rip his throat out." Farkas let out a much needed sigh and fell to his knees.

It was silent for a long time, not even their breathing could be heard. _What in the world is he talking about? For one, I gave up leadership a while ago. Secondly, 'like a champion', what's that supposed to mean? And all this wanting and howling for me?_

Finally, she heard Farkas stand, inhale a deep breath, and continue.

"I suppose what I'm trying to say is…" Another pause.

"What is it? Whatever it is, I promise not to tell a soul." Aela's urgency flowed out with her words, suspense filling the atmosphere.

"I…I think I'm…"

Suddenly Artemis was grabbed from behind, an arm lifting her up from the waist and a hand covering her mouth. It was only a few seconds before she felt herself being thrown against a bed. A door slammed and was locked, followed by heavy footsteps making their way towards her. The Khajiit's heart was racing, she looked around for an escape only finding a bar covered in bottles. _Fucking shit!_ _Why am I in Vilkas's room? Is he the bastard who threw me?_ Her questions were answered when her attacker came into view. He looked down at her like she was his prey, bear chest puffed out, eyes filled with hunger and evil intentions, and slowly licking his lips. Vilkas reached down and stroked her face. A low hiss escaped past her clenched teeth causing Vilkas to chuckle.

"Feisty little thing, aren't we? Ha, now are we going to be a dear and obey or do I have to treat you like and animal, my sweet?" When Artemis only continued to growl, he quickly tied her to his bed. She was frozen with shock, so the Khajiit's body wouldn't listen when she tried to struggle. Her face was then covered by, what she thought to be, an execution cap. "I'm sorry my dear, but I don't want to risk you screaming for help. I want you all to myself tonight. I'm going to cover you with my scent and that sad excuse for a man will never want you. Oh, but don't worry you'll come to thank me later."

"I'll kill you, you pathetic ass…" Artemis gritted her teeth when her words were cut off with a blade to the throat.

"Now listen, you cat! I can't allow my brother to win yet another prize that I want. If I make you mine he'll wither into despair and I'll be the stronger one. Never will I be thought of as second best. You probably won't understand sibling rivalry, but trust that if this plan doesn't work I do have more tricks up my sleeves." _Will he kill Farkas?! No brothers would do that…right? _Vilkas tore off her under garments, and began with his own until the sound of the door flying open stopped him. "Well isn't this a surprise…wolves! Oh I'm sorry maybe you'd rather to speak with my real body?" _Was that just a women's voice coming out of his mouth?! _A bright light filled the room along with high pitched laughter.

"A-anise? Why are you her, and disguised as Vilkas?" Aela questioned, kicking the old mage into the bar table.

"Haha, this wench stole from me and I've come to settle the deal. Stealing is punishable by death right?" She continued laughing.

"How dare you?!" Farkas yelled, launching himself across the room and slitting her throat. Before she died, a bolt of lightning flew off her fingertips. It was less than a second after Anise's death that Artemis let out a blood curdling scream. "Artemis!" He rushed over to the screaming Khajiit and removed her mask. "What's wrong? Did she hurt you?! Please answer me or at least move damn it. Artemis?!"

"Lightning…fingertips…get help…please." Artemis struggled to say in a raspy whisper. Her hand dropped and eyes rolled back as Farkas continued to yell her name while Aela ran for help.

"Please stay with me Artemis. I don't know what I'd do without you, so please don't die. I need you more than you'll ever know…"

**_*Another's Note: I swear to explain the whole Anise thing later, but the main concern right now is will Artemis live and what will happen to her and Farkas. (sorry to change the picture but it took me longer than I planned to finish drawing it.) Stay tuned for chapter 4 and don't forget to review.*_**


	4. What The Hell

Pained coursed through her entire body, causing Artemis to constantly spasm. Screams echoed in her ears, only to realize they belonged to her. The Khajiit knew that this was no dream and the pain only continued to grow. As she slowly became aware of her surroundings, Artemis felt herself captured and entangled with something. _Maybe the darkness has come to devourer my soul and end this unbearable pain. Well hear me now, I welcome you! ...wait a second… _As her screaming began to cease, a new sound came into play. The darkness was speaking to her…no, someone was. A rough, husky, alluring voice that seemed to be pleading with someone. Not just anyone, Artemis soon understood, but her. Someone, obviously a ma, was carrying her. He seemed to be running, maybe down stairs. This man was pleading that she didn't…didn't what? Without knowing who this man was or what he didn't want her to do, Artemis fainted from the pain.

"Well hello there my furry friend, looks like you finally decided to wake up." _Huh? Oh don't tell me I'm in her house…_ Artemis turned her head to face this annoying woman. Arcadia just smiled a smile that was so perfect it made you sick.

"Move out of my way hag! Artemis, thank the gods, you're alive. I was so worried about your damn ass." Aela carefully embraced her friend, gently stroking her bed head. "I'm so glad that your wounds weren't too bad, and Arcadia here could fix you right up. I don't know what in Tamerial I would do if you died. I mean I could handle fights by myself, but they'd be lonely without…"

Farkas abruptly stormed across the room to the two females, cutting off Aela's speech. "Artemis…I'm glad you're well but we have a problem. While you were taking your catnap there's been a few 'visitors' in Whiterun."

The Khajiit sat up and tried to stand, but was roughly pushed back by three sets of hands. "Ugh….fine I'll just sit. Before I answer any of your questions, I have a couple of my own. One, how long was my 'catnap'."

"Nineteen moons," all three answered in unison.

"Holy shit…my injuries were that bad, huh?" She waited for their nods to continue with her questions. "Alright, so who are our little friends now? I thought we got rid of all the Silver Hand…"

"Vampires…we believe they had something to do with Anise. And well…she killed Vilkas…" The room was filled with an eerie, cold silence after these words passed Aela's lips. Artemis took this opportunity to let her eyes wander to Farkas. Sure she felt grief for this man's brother, but Farkas was the only reason these two didn't rip each other's throats out. As her eyes scanned him for any sign of pain or loss, she noticed his eyes to have a tint of pink puffiness to them. She almost lost it, knowing that Farkas had been crying and she hadn't been there to comfort him. This troubled Artemis so much that she wanted to jump out of the bed she was in and hold him, taking as much of his pain away as she could.

"…May I speak with Artemis?" Farkas whispered in a strained voice.

"Of course you can honey." Arcadia placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling that god awful smile yet again. _Has she ever noticed how fucking annoying her smile is? _Aela slapped her, and pulled Arcadia out of her shop. Shooting Artemis a concerned look before slamming the door shut.

Farkas fell to his knees the two women were out of hearing range. He just kneeled there, shivering and letting his grasp on control go. Artemis couldn't tell if he was crying or pissed out of his mind, but she needed to know. She slowly fell out of the bed and crawled over to this broken man, ignoring the lingering pain that was building in her chest. When the Khajiit reached her wolf friend, she saw he was shaking with anger. Farkas was grounding his teeth, clenching his fist until his knuckles were white, and his eyes were squeezed shut. Before Artemis could try and comfort or relax him, Farkas pulled her in tightly against his chest. His big hands on her backed softened when a muffled cry was heard from her shoulder.

"I was so scared Artemis…"

"I-I'm sorry about Vilkas. I should've been…" Farkas put his finger to Artemis lips and hushed her.

"No, that's not what scared me. I knew for a little while now about his deal with those blood suckers…I told him they'd kill him…" His anger flared, causing him to hit and break the nearest vase. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, okay? Please don't apologize for something like this." Artemis stroked Farkas's hair, fighting back unknown and unwelcome tears. _Why am I about to cry…?_

"I was worried about you. The thought of you dying scared me so much." He whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh? Well you shouldn't be, I mean who's the all mighty Dovakin? I've had worse paper cuts than this." She giggled, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Farkas sighed, stroking away a tear that had unknowingly escaped her eye. "Artemis…" He leaned in and time seemed to slow down. Artemis could feel her heart stop beating for a split second then picked back up in an echoing, fast pace that caused her to shudder. His breath, intoxicating and fast, encased her and she too leaned in. only inches away from each others' lips, but Artemis's mind wandered far away from all of this. _What are you doing, you silly cat? _A voiced in her head asked. _Sure you'll get this one kiss, but will you ever get another one? So stop this foolishness now before you're hurt. Anyways you're just a low-life Khajiit, why and how could a Nord ever love you? _Artemis jumped to the door and rushed out of the room, whipping away an endless stream of tears.

Aela walked in the shop to check in on them. "A-artemis? What in the world is wrong with you?" She rushed to her friend who had fallen to her knees.

Artemis let out a crazed laugh, one Aela knew too well. She sprung to her feet, grabbed Aela by the shoulders and smirked while she asked where these vampires were. The Nord reluctantly replied, bringing out a map to show how to get there. Artemis could sense Farkas entering the room and she ran out to the stables. It looked like Arcadia was hiding something as she passed, but the Khajiit ignored her and sped up.

It was about day before she reached their 'hidden' cave outside of Riften. It looked as any cave did, aside from the blood covering every inch of the ground within four feet of its entrance. Artemis entered daggers at her side and ready. _This will be quite entertaining._

Two of these vampire's thralls spotted her at once and regretted doing so. She ran past both of them, slicing their necks open. Smiling, Artemis looted them and the room, singing 'loot, loot, loot' as she did. After examining her new jewels, the Khajiit returned to her hunting. A few apprentices and a couple thralls later, she made it to the main hall. Taking a quick peak, three vampires were to be seen and two presumed to be within earshot. Artemis snaked along the edge of a wall cliff. Hiding in a corner, she readied her bow with three arrows and aimed them at one of the women who was too close for comfort. Lining the tips with poison, the cat crouched and waited for her prey.

"Master, I smell something…something delicious. Oh Master, may I please have it if I find this wonderful smell?" The vampire below her sung in a high pitched, child's voice. She looked younger than Babette and was probably recently turned.

Across the room a quite appealing man sent sat, surrounded by two practically nude women, that occasionally nipped at his neck. _For, not three of these monsters. And they're all whores so this won't be any fun at all… _"Of course my sweet. Anything you want and you shall have."

"Oh Master, don't forget about us!" The two women whined together.

"I must certainly won't forget anyone." He stroked their necks, causing a giggle to fill the room.

Artemis let her arrows fly, cutting off the giggles and create screaming. The girl, maybe this man's new favorite, curled into a ball on the ground until her screams ceased and she was gone. The other females began searching for the owner of those arrows. Once one of them was close enough, Artemis dived down and drove her daggers into the vampire's throat. Two ahs piles down, two more to go.

"You bitch! First Vivian, then Bell? I'll kill you!" the last whore flung herself at her enemy, fangs bared and hissing. Artemis back flipped onto a near by table, grabbing her crossbow from her hip and sending an arrow into her eye. The vampire screamed in horror at the sight of her own blood.

"Oh, shut your fucking mouth!" Artemis hissed, pouncing towards her and cutting out her tongue. Satisfied with the vampire's tears, the Khajiit ended it by cutting off her head.

Clapping and a low chuckle filled the cave as their master stood and faced Artemis. He appeared behind her and turned the confused woman to face him. "I'm Jamie, it is my pleasure sweet Artemis. May I also compliment your work, they were starting to get rather bothersome. But enough talk, we both know why you're here."

"Yes we do, any last words bastard?" Artemis smirked as she swung a dagger to his throat.

"It's Jamie my love. And oh no, I mean the other reason. Don't you remember me from your parents' stories? 'Jamie, the vampire who changes faces.' No matter, but wouldn't you want to comfortably with your man. Oh what's his name…oh, Farkas." Jamie chuckled as he wiggled a potion in front of her face. "Now we remember don't we, and to answer your question, no. I haven't seen a Khajiit in one hundred years. Anyhow, we both know that a Khajiit and Nord could never be happily together but what if both could be Nords? This potion here could solve that problem for you my dear."

"Then hand it over and I'll consider not killing you." She growled, trying to snag the bottle.

"Temper, temper. I swear to give it to that pretty little hand of yours, but you must do something for me first."

"…What do you want?"

"In good time my sweet." The vampire licked his lips and smirked. "For now just rest, I promise not to harm a hair on your beautiful little body." He kissed her neck and Artemis fell into a deep sleep. Her night was soon to be filled with nightmares that were unwelcome but always came and shared on thing in common. Death.

***Author's Note: I'm very sorry if chapters take a while to be uploaded, I've been slightly busy with school. But i promise to deliver! Don't forget to tell me what you think so far.***


	5. The Agreement

*The wind blew all around her, endless hills of sand in constant motion. This barren land, that was the reason for many deaths in Elsweyr, almost seemed to scream at Artemis. Howls from the wind warning her about something…something dangerous.

The Khajiit stood and faced her home land, yelling back in reply to its howling. "What do you want from me? I don't understand your warnings, but I need to return home! I have to save them this time!" Artemis threw her paws to her ears and ran towards the lights that marked life in this endless darkness. The sand was red, almost like fire, and the sky an odd shade of purple. She continued to run even though the lights never seemed to come any closer.

Suddenly trees grew around her; wolves' howling replacing the wind and the roaring of a dragon in the distance, but those lights still remained. The ground squished underneath her bare feet, creeping in between her toes. Artemis looked down to see her fur had been replaced with pale white skin. A black short skirt enveloped by a shimmering grey fabric replaced her lose tan shorts. The wrappings around her breast had turned into a skin tight shirt that met with this skirt.

Artemis stopped at a stream, side tracked by her strange new skin and any other changes. Her short, spiky auburn hair and cat ears were now long, chocolate locks that were partially pulled back. Her whole face transformed to one that resembled a Nordic one: with pink tinted cheeks and full, dark lips. She turned to look behind her to see that her tail too was gone. As she turned her gaze to her clawless fingers, a dark abyss opened beneath her.

It seemed like she was falling, a fall that didn't come to a stop or hint at one, until she found herself floating over a pool of water. The place around was beautiful and went on for forever, but had a haunted feel to it. _Where am I?_ Her thought echoed off the walls, making her rescan her surroundings for anyone else. She then realized she was unable to move.

A figure appeared out of the shadows, an almost cat-like silhouette. "My daughter, it matters not where you are. You must leave this place, leave me." That last sentence was the last thing this woman had said to her. The Khajiit's raspy words hitting Artemis with a sicken force.

"Why must I leave again and how are you here? I thought you were…" she chocked on the last word, unable to say such a thing about her mother. This woman was practically the only one she had after her father disappeared. The reality of her death shot pain through her and tears to stream down her soft cheeks.

"You just have to trust me again. I'll be damned if I can't save you again. Now leave and forget this stupid wish of yours. You're a highly skilled Khajiit and must be proud of this!" her words echoed off the hidden walls as Artemis's mother exploded into flames, pushing her back and awakening her.*

Artemis's plead for her mother to come backed filled the cavern she laid in. a pair of lips pressed themselves against her cheek, followed by cooing in her ear…Jamie. The vampire backed away and chuckled at her hissing.

"Lovey, I was only trying to calm you down. It seemed as those your dream wasn't very pleasant, correct?" he titled his head like a lost puppy dog, his hair swinging in front of his blood red eyes. Artemis took a second to look this threat over again. This time he wore a white shirt, which was ripped down the center to the bottom of his rib cage, and tight fitted black pants.

"Just leave me alone." She growled, standing with the blanket cascading down her back. She made her way to a glass on the table, thankful it was water. She sighed as the cool liquid quenched her thirst and soaked her dry mouth. Returning her gaze to Jamie, she narrowed her eyes at a letter in his hand. "So what's you\r little deal for that potion?"

"Silly child, the potion is gone." He laughed, as though this was obvious.

"What do you mean go…"

"Hush," Jamie placed a finger to her lips, "have you not looked at yourself?" _What does that have to do with anything, unless…would he dare do such a thing?! _Artemis scrambled to the table, remembering a mirror she spotted there. Hesitantly grabbing it, she slowly raised it to examine her face. Another scream filled this silent cave followed by glass shattering and a body hitting the floor. Artemis looked at her furless hands, and then dug at her flesh with dull nails. Tears flowed down her face, soaking the top of her shirt. "W-what's wrong? Do you not like…" A laugh lightened Jamie's distraught, making him laugh with her. "I see you're over joyed, but you must listen now. This potion will last only until you're finally pleased. Depending on the result you may stay like this or return back to a Khajiit. I'd advise you finish my task before this occurs." Throwing his letter down to Artemis, Jamie's smirk finally fell to a solemn frown.

"What is it I must do and what if I refuse?" She stood to face the serious vampire head on.

"I'll kill you; after I make you watch me kill your friends and that precious Nord of yours…you can't afford to refuse." All emotion had left his voice, actually making him seem threatening.

"A deal I can't refuse, well played."

"Of course., now read that letter and pray we never meet again my sweet kitty." Jamie once again kissed her cheek and Artemis found herself covered in straw. _What the…_ Looking around she realized she was in the Whiterun stables…wearing a very revealing dress.

_That sneaky bastard, there better be a good reason for this. _The straw covered woman stood and growled about how she'd kill Jamie if they ever crossed paths again. _Guess I better read this damned letter._

**My sweet little Artemis,**

**If my actions were harsher than expected, I'm quite sorry. Now to explain our little deal, I want a bother of mine dead. I believe she goes by the name Arcadia…**

…_Didn't she save me though. _

**You're probably wondering why this woman. Well she's the vampire responsible for your near death experience and attack on Whiterun. Happy hunting.**

A low growl emerged from this livid woman's lips. Artemis ran to her house, thankful to the showy disguise that caused the guards to think her a simple concubine. She pulled out a piece of paper, writing down a death warrant contract that was used by the Dark Brotherhood. After finishing this forged report, she slipped into her robes and snuck out of a window. As she made her way past the shops to Dragons Reach, a few people seemed to hide and no one would make eye contact with her. Artemis wore a hidden smirk as she handed Jarl Bulgruf the fake document.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise, a visitor, but it seems your clothing says otherwise." He frowned down at the paper that now laid in his hand. He reluctantly read it with brows furrowed. "Who is this "vampire disguised as a vampire and cause of the recent attack'?" Artemis motioned for him to continue reading. A sigh escaped his tired lips as his answer was found. "I suppose I must leave this up to you. May everyone here be witness to the agreement to the execution of the alchemist Arcadia!" A silent murmur rolled across the room. As Artemis turned to leave the Jarl asked her one final question. "May I know your name assassin?" With a quick shake of her head, Artemis had disappeared out the door.

Waving off the offer of a headsman's axe, she drew out a dagger enchanted for burning vampires from the inside out. The guards were just finishing binding her hands behind Arcadia's back when she arrived. The guards backed away as Artemis kicked the vampire's legs out from underneath her. She knelt and pulled Arcadias hair to get a good look at her now scratched up face. "Aren't you going to show your fangs…vampire?"

"You bitch!" Arcadia screeched her fangs and glowing eyes on display for everyone. A few stumbled back, someone screamed, almost everyone gasped, and on drunk man laughed saying he knew all along.

Artemis whispered into the screaming woman's ear. "You're going to eat those words, wench. I have no feeling off pity for you, but would like to thank you for healing my wounds." Before Arcadia could say a word, Artemis stabbed her with the enchanted dagger straight into her heart. "Oh, and Jamie says hi." A hiss escaped her lips before she burst into a pile of sand. Sheathing her weapon, the assassin left without another word or sound. A growing grin hid behind her mask.

She returned to the stables and was about to climb onto the carriage when a man called out to her. Artemis whipped around to see Farkas casually walking to her. _Maybe this is my chance to reveal my love him. _The disguised woman crossed her arms, slowly walking towards him.

"You Brotherhood members truly are hard to find, 'like shadows in the night'." Farkas grinned, quoting her usual comparison for the assassins.

"Isn't that the point? Anyways, was there something you wanted?" He eliminated the remaining space and leaned down towards her ear. _I must be taller, he isn't leaning down as much as her usually does. _She started to blush from the closeness, hoping her mask hid it. "I like my personal space, thank you." She forced her voice into a growl. "If you have something to say do not whisper it into my ear. Wait, aren't you that Companion our little kitty at the sanctuary is smitten by?" _Let's hope this plan works…_

"A 'kitty'...S-smitten by me? I must not know her due to the fact of Khajiits wooing over me." He looked so sad and she had to hold herself back from comforting him.

"Hm…you really don't know who I mean?" This seemed to hurt her horribly. Farkas scowled, shaking his head. "Sigh, I suppose I must break the news to her. See you around."

"Wait! I'll listen to whatever you have to say. Who is this Khajiit you're speaking of?" He grabbed her hand, a pleading look shining I his eyes.

"Aren't you so cute. Her name is Artemis, has a few ear piercing and auburn fur. Oh, and blue-green eyes, ring any bells?"

"Yes…so she's in love with me?" Artemis had to pull her mask up with her free hand to hide the growing blush.

"Perhaps…why raise your eye brow..?" She swallowed down the lump in her throat so she could continue her sentence. "I swear to Sithis I'm telling the truth, cross my heart." Artemis took her index finger and drew an 'x' above her left breast.

"I believe you, but…why doesn't she tell me herself, love?" _Love?! Either he knows I'm lying or is trying to woo the mystery assassin before him…I hope it's the first but my plan would fail if that's the case._

"Maybe she will the next time you see her."

"And when will that be? Also, you seem so sure. I have this feeling she's hiding from me." _Shit!_

"Keep your suspicions to yourself, mutt!"

"So she is, right?" Farkas kept calm as Artemis pretended to be disgusted and attempted to pull away from his grasp.

"And if she is? But I highly don't anyone could love a mutt such yourself. Now unhand me!" Artemis punched him across the jaw, causing Farkas to fall back on his ass and pulled her down with him. Her eyes widened with fear at how heated her words were. She was frozen on top of this man, who she was sure to now have ill feelings toward her.

"What's wrong with you…after saying such words and punching me…"

"I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry Farkas. I didn't mean any of those words; I just don't know what came over me!" Tears streamed down her face as she removed her mask. Artemis so badly wanted to tell him how she felt, but she couldn't find her voice.

"What a relief." He sighed underneath her and slumped down into the mud. "I thought I'd mistaken you for another woman. If you say such things to me again I make break, got it Artemis?

She nodded and mumbled the words that she never could form onto her lips. "I love you, Farkas."

"I know, love. I….I love you too. And you're never to doubt that." She nodded her head, jumping at the thunder that was followed by rain. Farkas sat up, positioning her between his legs, and grabbed her chin. He leaned his head in closer, closing his eyes, and Artemis had no plans of escape. She closed her eyes in anticipation; the pure excitement of finally meeting his lips with hers caused Artemis to shiver.

Farkas startled her by roughly pressing his soft, wet lips firmly against her. He seemed unable to hold himself back. At first she let herself sink into him, the sound of the thunder and her thoughts being washed away by this bliss. A sudden jolt of adrenaline caused Artemis to push Farkas back, pinning him back into the mud, and deepened their kiss. He had to forcefully push her off so he could catch his breath.

"You announce your love for me, then almost kill me with a kiss?" Farkas let out a breathless chuckle and her blush returned. He nibbled lightly on her ear, drawing out a soft moan from Artemis. "Love, if you keep those looks and sounds up I may just have to rip your clothes off right here…" He whispered seductively against her neck.

She leaned down and licked his collarbone. A grunt passed his lips before Farkas stood, scooping Artemis into his arms. "Where are we going, a magical land of flowers?" She laughed at her smart ass remark; sure he'd drop her in the mud.

"No, much better than that, but you'll have to wait until we get there." Artemis was puzzled by his words. _I'll have to wait? What is he going to do with me?! _ Her question was answered by the sound of fabric ripping and her vision being blocked. Farkas had blind folded her with a piece of his shirt.

"You know I don't really like surprises." She pouted as she felt herself being set blindly on the carriage. He returned, almost causing her to fall off as he hopped on, to help her sit after exchanging whispered directions with the driver. _Where in oblivion is he taking me?_

She froze in place as he whispered in her ear. "And you owe me for that punch back there."

***Author's Note: FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! Any-who .I hope everyone likes it. But i do wonder what the carriage driver was thinking throughout that last seen...'Free Hentai!'...maybe that. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to rate and comment***


End file.
